


A Good Day

by FandomStar



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Adorable Thor (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: fourforyouodo requested a Starfleet AU for ThorBruce spending spare time together on a starship.





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> I based this in the DS9 era, so the uniforms are all black except the shoulders, which are whatever track the person is in, so Bruce's are like a sea-green/blue and Thor's are red.

Cheerfully, Thor walked back to his quarters with a skip in his step. The crew probably thought it strange, possibly they thought him to be mad, but they weren't going to complain about a happy captain! Thor was happy, because, not only had he had a very good day, but at the end of this very good day, he was coming home to one of his favourite people in the galaxy!

When Thor arrived at his quarters, the lights were dim, and he could see the shadowed figure of his husband at his personal computer console. Smiling, Thor skulked over to stand behind him.

"Hello, my love." he quietly greeted, kissing the science officer's temple.

"Hey." Bruce replied, touching a hand to Thor's cheek to feel his beard without looking up.

"How has your day been?" Thor asked, resting a hand on Bruce's sea-green covered shoulder.

Groaning quietly, Bruce rolled his shoulder under Thor's touch.

"Busy," he replied. "And I need to get this report done before I do anything else."

Instantly, he relaxed when Thor started to massage his shoulders.

"No. You're exhausted, Bruce," Thor insisted, gently. "Your report won't be as good as I know it can be if you write it now."

Bruce hummed in agreement, and dropped his head to Thor's chest. Carefully, Thor reached around Bruce to save his report and shut the computer off. He picked Bruce up and took him to their sofa. Bruce didn't have the energy to protest, and knew that Thor would probably order him to rest if he tried to complain, so he just curled against Thor's chest when they settled on the sofa.

"How was your day?" Bruce asked Thor.

"My day has been very good." Thor replied with a smile.

Bruce gave a quiet laugh.

"Very good?" he sleepily teased.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Thor questioned in mock defense. "Especially as it's gotten even better."

Not saying anything, Bruce shook his head. However, Thor could feel his smile radiating off him. 

It was a smile that said I love you, you soft idiot, and you make my days better too.

 


End file.
